La verdad sobre el rock n' roll
by nekyia11
Summary: House/Wilson, viernes noche, rock n roll. ¿Hace falta especificar más?


Es un House/Wilson, a pesar de que me inclino por el Huddy

Es un House/Wilson, a pesar de que me inclino por el Huddy. Conclusión, no tengo ni idea de cómo salió esto pero aquí esta. Mejor no cuestionar al subconsciente, supongo. Papel + boli + un ipod con canciones de los Beatles y Rolling y fotos de House esto

Disclaimer: No son míos, obviamente. El único provecho que saco de esto es acallar las vocecitas de mi cabeza que me desconcentran durante exámenes.

:.

A veces le gustaría ser como House. Sólo a veces. Poder robar comida de la gente y que todo el mundo asuma que es normal. Hacer comentarios en alto sobre el tamaño de los pechos de las enfermeras. Escuchar jazz tumbado en el suelo de su despacho sin que crean que se ha vuelto loco, o a los Rolling Stones al máximo volumen que permitan los altavoces, haciendo retumbar el suelo de varios pisos. Aunque debe reconocer que él siempre ha sido más devoto de los Beatles.

-No puedes comparar a Keith con Paul. Resulta casi blasfemo – House le da una larga lista de hechos y cualidades por las cuales Keith Richards supera a Paul McCartney en cada sentido que se proponga, empezando por el pelo y terminando por la forma de agarrar la guitarra. Wilson no parece convencerse.

-Paul compuso Yesterday. Y tiene a muchas más chicas

-Joder, Wilson. Ha estado casado cuatro veces, y ha dejado que le mangoneen. Está enfermo.

-Keith es extraño. Se pinta la raya del ojo. Y el tamaño de su boca me pone de los nervios

-¿Desde cuando te importa el tamaño de la boca de un tío, Jimmy?

Bebe un largo trago de cerveza antes de contestarle. Lo necesita.

-¿De verdad tengo que responderte a eso?

James Wilson piensa que nunca podrá acostumbrarse a eso. A tener a House tirado en el sofá a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa canalla, y con las piernas estiradas sobre él. O a que su amigo decida que es mejor estar erguido para desabrocharle lentamente y con una sola mano el nudo de la corbata y cada botón de su camisa mientras le contesta susurrando y aún con el vaso de whisky en la izquierda.

-No creo que haga falta. Eres un pervertido, Wilson.

Se estremece bajo unos largos dedos de pianista que parecen tocarle como si intentaran componer algo. Un himno al sexo, las drogas y el rock n'roll. Piensa que últimamente su vida está lleno de eso. House deja el vaso sobre la mesa y se centra en él. Le mira con la misma intensidad que usa para los diagnósticos. Con una mano en su nuca y la otra aflojando el cinturón mientras le invade con la lengua en su boca, raspándole con la barba en el mentón, obligándole a agarrarle de la camiseta para no desvanecerse. Revolviéndole el pelo sin dejar de hablar, con la voz tomada. "Paul canta bien –le muerde el labio- pero es una nenaza". Es imposible acostumbrarse a eso. Parece imposible replicarle pero hará un esfuerzo. "Y Keith parece un pirata marica"

Esa noche lo hacen en el sofá, lentamente, calibrando cada movimiento y cada roce, con canciones setenta de fondo y el calor del alcohol y la música en sus venas. Se entretienen en respirar mientras las últimas gotas de sudor remiten en el abdomen y el principio de la espalda.

-Apuesto algo a que Keith y Jagger están liados. Las giras deben de dar para mucho.

House alarga el brazo hasta el último trazo de pizza fría sobra la mesa y parece pensárselo mucho antes de contestar. Como si fuera algo verdaderamente importante y trascendental que su ídolo pueda tener relaciones sexuales con su compañero de grupo

-No. Estoy seguro de que a Keith le gusta otro tipo de tíos.-mira a Wilson mientras traga la pizza- Estoy seguro de que le gusta Paul McCartney.

Es cierto que a veces querría ser como House. Hacer lo que quiera cuando le de la gana, tomar las cosas sin pedir permiso. Tocar la guitarra con la misma naturalidad con que mastica. Pero piensa que no está tan mal ser James Wilson, que se seca el pelo con secador y cepillo, y siempre lleva la ropa perfectamente planchada. Ser educado y razonable le reporta algunos beneficios que incluyen compartir cama con su excéntrico mejor amigo.

No se lo dice pero él también sabe que a Paul le gusta Richards.


End file.
